


You're It

by dontrollthedice



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, early s6, tag game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontrollthedice/pseuds/dontrollthedice
Summary: To Grian, Mumbo was home.
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	You're It

**Author's Note:**

> uh.... hi hermitcraft writers? please accept me as one of your own

Technically, Grian knew this was his fault. But the day he admitted fault for a game he started was not today.

_ I'm it? _ Grian thought, frowning as he turned the name tag over in his hand. How had he been tagged? He still hadn't seen quite a few of the other Hermits in person yet, having only communicated with them through a chat system Xisuma had given everyone. He had tagged Doc when first starting the game, but he didn't think enough time had passed for Doc to tag him back according to the rules. Scar had been buried in his own projects last time Grian had checked up on him. The only places Grian had visited were his ship, his mine, Mumbo's base—

Mumbo.

But it couldn't have been. Mumbo had been AFK the entire time Grian had visited him. Grian didn't remember anything like being tagged.

Then he sighed. Following that line of logic, there was only one culprit it could've been.

That machine that had pushed him around when he had tried entering—had that been his tagger? How? When? What the hell?

Grian stretched his arms before descending into his mine, preparing for a long walk to Mumbo's base.

He wanted answers. And if there was one thing Grian knew how to do, it was annoying the answers out of people.

* * *

This was bullshit.

Grian huffed upon seeing Mumbo's unmoving figure on the other side of his mob farm. Was he AFK or just standing still? Either way, he was going to be interrogated. But first, he needed his attention.

"Mumbo," Grian called.

No response.

"Mumbo!"

Again, silence.

Grian sighed and reached into his bag, rummaging through the various items he had never bothered storing. He needed to get his attention another way.

… Chicken eggs? Huh.

He took a couple chicken eggs out of his bag before throwing them into the iron bars behind Mumbo.

And finally,  _ finally, _ Mumbo turned around and greeted him with his usual smile.

"Hello," Mumbo said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "I see you've renovated my mob farm."

A two-hole window could hardly be called a renovation, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Grian held the name tag up to the window and asked, "Did you tag me?"

Mumbo paused before his face brightened. "Wait, it worked?"

Grian faltered as Mumbo began laughing. This was no time for his heart to stutter like this. He kept his voice loud and annoyed even if he was grinning like a fool now. "So it was you!"

"It was me!"

"How?"

"What do you mean how? I'm guessing you already have an inkling of how I did it."

That was true, but it wasn't the answer to the question Grian grappled at. How did Mumbo know anyone could enter his base through that specific way? There was only one name tag—no way he could trap every entrance. So how had he…

Oh.

That explained a lot.

"You knew!" Grian gasped. "You knew I'd visit your base!"

Mumbo's laughter stopped, but a grin still remained on his lips. "You've only visited every day for the past week."

"So you weren't AFK at all when I walked in?"

"Nope. Caught it all on camera."

He hated him. Grian hated him so much, his stupid smile, the stupid way his mustache crinkled when he laughed, how stupidly fond he sounded every time they spoke. He demonstrated his cleverness with every action he took, even something as stupid as a game of tag. Who would think of that? 

Yet Grian couldn't help but laugh along with him. How did one person make him so drunk with giddiness?

"I can't believe you," Grian said, shaking his head.

Mumbo's laughter faded, and he waved. "Peaceful AFKing for me! See you, Grian."

With that, Mumbo stilled, and Grian's smile dropped. It was always so cold when Mumbo left, even if he was still physically here. The world didn’t feel right without Mumbo in it.

He didn't want to think about why that was. Grian covered the window back up with its original blocks and started the long trek back to his base, wondering who he should tag next.

But his thoughts always wandered to Mumbo. Why did they always wander to Mumbo?

Despite himself, Grian found himself smiling.

There was no harm in letting himself indulge in his thoughts for just a moment, right?

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought grian and mumbo looking at each other from across the mob spawner was pretty cute. also i have only watched like. 5 episodes please have mercy on me


End file.
